


When You Least Expect It

by rsadelle



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus was weakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Least Expect It

Klaus was weakening. Dorian flirted outrageously in the face of their enemies, and Klaus yelled at him for it, but in private or among Klaus' alphabets and Dorian's men, things were different. Then Klaus would growl half-heartedly, but he accepted Dorian as part of the team. Dorian, for his part, acted professionally and kept the flirting to a bare minimum. Even Klaus couldn't expect him to stop completely.

Dorian was well accustomed to Klaus' castle by now, and he easily slipped in and made his way to Klaus' room. Once there, he exchanged his tight black catsuit for something looser and more diaphanous. Not too drapy, of course, because he knew Klaus wouldn't like that.

He carefully turned back the covers of Klaus' bed and arranged himself in it just as carefully. And then he waited. For what was quite a bit more time than he had anticipated. And yet, despite that, he managed to look his most enticing when Klaus finally came through the door.

Unfortunately, all his preparations did not quite have the effect he'd hoped for. Klaus, who looked positively dreadful, spared him a look, let his eyelids fall in a single, slow blink, and then nearly fell into bed. With a curt order not to be awakened, Klaus shut his eyes and was asleep in moments. He hadn't even taken off his tie!

Dorian carefully slipped off Klaus' tie, belt, and shoes, and then he watched Klaus sleep for as long as he could keep his own eyes open. The sun woke him in the morning. Klaus was gone without even a note to let Dorian know where he'd gone or when he'd be back. Terribly rude.

***

Dorian leaned back on the desk, microfilm held in one upraised hand. He knew how the pose made him look. He knew he looked fantastic in a tuxedo in any pose. He knew that this was supposed to be merely a party and that neither he nor Klaus would be missed.

"I've already retrieved it," he drawled when another tuxedoed form slipped through the door.

Klaus glared at him, although the force of that glare when directed at Dorian had greatly diminished over the years. "Give it here."

"No one will miss us, you know." Dorian smiled becomingly. "There's no reason to hurry back." He patted the desk. "Come sit with me."

Klaus came toward him, but it was only to snatch the microfilm out of his fingers. "Idiot."

Dorian caught his sleeve before he could go too far. "A true idiot wouldn't have gotten your microfilm for you." He stroked his fingers over Klaus' arm. "Surely I deserve a reward. A kiss at least."

Klaus opened his mouth, but whether it was to yell or to deliver the kiss, Dorian would never know. At that moment, the door was flung open, and Klaus took his hand away to grab for his gun. He, of course, successfully fended off the KGB agents who'd discovered them, and then immediately dashed off to rally his alphabets to catch any others who might be hanging about.

Dorian sighed heavily and lamented the waste of a tux and a lovely flat surface.

***

"Stop dallying. Get inside," Klaus growled at him, and bless NATO for having safe houses conveniently scattered about the continent. This particular safe house was a large, airy studio. Had he been there under any other circumstances, Dorian would have gushed about the light he was sure filled it during the day.

The cut on his arm had stopped bleeding, at least, and Klaus' precious microfilm--and when was NATO going to get with the times and start storing and transferring information in a more sensible way?--was safely tucked away in the inside pocket of Klaus' suit jacket.

The bed was awfully big for something owned by the ever-so-respectable NATO, but Dorian was grateful as he dropped down onto it. "I assume we're actually safe here."

"Very."

Dorian heard the blinds lift and then fall back into place.

"Only a few agents even know about this safe house. The KGB shouldn't know about it yet."

Dorian snorted. "Famous last words."

"Perhaps."

In the silence, Dorian draped his uninjured arm over his eyes and breathed deeply in an effort to calm himself down.

"You're learning not to get in my way," Klaus said, which was, coming from him, quite a lavish compliment.

Dorian's lips curved into a smile. "I've certainly had the practice."

"You have."

There was a rustle Dorian recognized as a coat being removed, and then the bed dipped. On both sides of him. He dragged his arm away from his eyes to see Klaus straddling him and gazing down at him with a look Dorian had never seen on his face before.

"You were very good today."

Dorian's shock kept him quiet and still while Klaus bent down and kissed him. His shock didn't last long, and he eagerly joined Klaus in the kiss. He arched up against his love and found a hardness that matched his own.

They thrust and rubbed against each other, and worked their clothes off. Even in the face of their passion, Klaus was careful of his injuries. Dorian made a note to use his not inconsiderable talents at a later date to keep Klaus from thinking at all.

As it was, Dorian was the one having trouble thinking. He gave it up and just let Klaus carry him into a very satisfying orgasm. They were in a NATO safe house with the KGB looking for them, they were working around Dorian's injuries, and they didn't even manage to get all of their clothes off, and it was still the best sex of Dorian's life. So far, anyway. He thoroughly intended to have more and better sex with Klaus in the future.

Afterwards, Klaus got up and went into the bathroom. Dorian flopped back on the bed and hoped this hadn't been a step back. Luck was with him, and he watched Klaus come back across the room, looking quite debauched in nothing but his dress shirt and carrying a first aid kit and a flannel.

Dorian wriggled out of the rest of his clothes while Klaus cleaned him up. Klaus tossed the cloth he'd used onto the floor somewhere and turned his attention to cleaning and bandaging the slice on Dorian's arm.

"You do take such good care of me."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stay out of the way of the KGB."

"But, Klaus, I would never see you if I stayed away from the KGB." Dorian trusted that Klaus' goodwill would hold and pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.

"Don't be a fool." Klaus replaced the supplies in the first aid kit and put it on the nightstand.

Dorian laughed delightedly and nudged Klaus out of his shirt before pulling him down into bed with him.


End file.
